Tragedy
by L.M. Avalon
Summary: Everyday lives contain everyday bad guys. That's life, and no matter who you are, you can't run from life. But, like in every tragedy, you may be able to find some good somewhere. Oneshot. Inu/Kag. Warning: sadness


This is going to be very bittersweet. Read all the way through, I swear the romance is there...just at the end.

_"Italics" _Are going to be speech, since its going to be on television.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

A Tragedy

* * *

It had been three years since they had won the final battle. Eight years since the journey had begun, and the small group of friends were as close as ever. 

Sango and Miroku had gotten married...and were expecting their third child.

Shippou was older, now roughly in his mid-teen years. Like all fox demons, he aged like a human until he reached young adulthood, then grew slowly. Then one human year was equivalent to 20 kitsune youkai years.

Kirara was as proud as ever, maybe a little lazier with the adventures less now.

Kaede was as just wise and, as Inuyasha put it, 'still clinging to life just to spite the damn world'. The village was growing rapidly and Sango and Miroku protected the jewel...

...And Kagome, too, when she could find the time to come back to the past for a few months at a time.

It was always hard to find time for the past when she'd been given the Sunset Shrine to take care of after Jiisan died. Mama and Souta were living closer to the heart of Tokyo so Kagome could have the shrine to herself.

Naraku was dead. Kagura and Kanna (although dead as well) were free from his control. Kikyou had crossed back over to death, nothing left to keep her empty soul tied to the living. Inuyasha had (grudgingly, but sadly) moved on and had said his good-byes...and had come to terms with the fact that guilt and responsibility was what was keeping him next to Kikyou and not love.

Sesshoumaru, a little more 'brotherly' towards Inuyasha, was still around. Kagome, almost frighteningly, found that Sesshoumaru had lived to the modern day and age. Amazingly he was a top lawyer who owned his own company. A ruthless businessman who spent his extra time on keeping the few youkai left in the world hidden from prying human eyes.

Who needed to know that hidden by masks everyday seemingly humans were really clawed and fanged demons?

Although Kagome found it strange, she became used to a Sesshoumaru in the past and one in the present, but made sure to never allow them to cross paths. That could mean them changing history. Not that they hadn't already...

But no matter how peacefully and smoothly Kagome and her friends' lives seemed, there were still everyday bad guys.

And no matter who you are, you can't run from life.

* * *

_"Tragedy struck Tokyo today when Higurashi Kagome, the 23-year-old beloved shrine keeper of the Sunset Shrine, was found murdered in her own home."_

The black haired reporter added enough empathy to her words to sound emotional, but not attached.

_"She was found after bleeding to death in her own living room, shot twice in the chest. The police have already found the culprit-- a teenager who had attempted to rob the shrine, but had ended up having to murder Higurashi when she protected her home."_

_  
_The reporter took a deep breath before continuing.

_"Higurashi was a young woman, just beginning her life."_

On screen, a large photo of a beautiful ebony haired, stormy-eyed young woman flickered. Many people watching the evening news at home leaned forward for a better view of the pretty shrine keeper.

_"Although Higurashi missed much of high school and middle school because of false health threats, she made up for it later on in life. Going to night school for a few years, during the day still taking care of the shrine, allowed her to obtain a graduate degree._

_  
"Higurashi Kagome took over the care of the Sunset Shrine when, two years ago, Kyo Higurashi died suddenly of a heart attack. Thus leaving his grand- daughter the shrine in his will,"_ The reporter spoke loudly and clearly over the picture on the television sets.

The picture of Kagome was replaced by a photo of an ornate shrine. In bold words, near the base of the long steps, 'Sunset Shrine' flashed by on screen. Finally, the photo was taken away and a live camera shot panned upstairs and gave a wide shot of the shrine grounds. Beautiful, thick trees were scattered among many mini-shrines. Finally the view stopped on a tall, proud tree.

The Go-shinbuko.

_"The Sunset Shrine was an important addition to Tokyo. Citizens of the city stopped by there before work and school to pray-both for themselves and loved ones._

"According to many visitors, Higurashi greeted everyone with a smile and a warm welcome. She read legends and told stories to children and helped elderly people up and down the monstrous steps."

On the news, three young women appeared side by side. Mari Hinita, the middle-aged reporter, was interviewing them.

The three 23 year olds had somber faces where they were normally exuberant and cheerful.

The reporter brought her microphone to her lips and talked into it as she faced the camera head on. Gesturing towards one of the younger women, one with long and slightly wavy black hair, Mari began to speak. _"This is Minamoto Ayumi. She has been a long time friend of Higurashi Kagome and knew her well. Please, Minamoto-san ...What can you tell us about the young Higurashi?"_

Ayumi sniffled a bit and blinked back the tears from her sore eyes. "_Kagome and I were great friends, we've known each other since elementary school. In fact all of us,"_ Here Ayumi waved a hand to indicate herself and her two friends, _"have known Kagome-chan since we were little girls."_

The reporter nodded solemnly. _"What was Higurashi-san like?"_

Ayumi rubbed at her nose with an already damp handkerchief. _"Well, Kagome-chan was always cheerful and helping people. At school she talked to everyone and didn't spread rumors. When someone needed some math notes or advice, she was always there. In late middle school and early high school, when Kagome-chan missed most of school, she always made up for the tests that she missed or failed."_

When Ayumi had to pause to stifle a fresh sob in the handkerchief, the reporter nodded again. _"I see."_ Turning back to the camera, Mari Hinita flashed a sad, practiced smile, and then turned to a second of the young women. This one had shoulder length ebony hair secured with a headband. _"Here is Hukata Eri, another of Higurashi-san's old friends. Can you add anything?"_

Eri, brushing self consciously down on her black skirt, nodded stiffly. She was a little sore from spending the day mourning for the loss of her friend.

_"Kagome-chan wasn't only just a good friend, but she was also a good family member. She's extremely close to her mother...especially after Kagome's father and grandfather died. Kagome's little brother, Souta, looked up to her and saw her as a role model,"_ Eri told the reporter hoarsely.

Yuka, the last of the three friends, sighed melancholy from the side. The shorthaired girl was next presented with the microphone after being introduced as Yunina Yuka.

Yuka, although she was in a little better shape then her friends, could only add one more thing:

_"Kagome is going to be greatly missed by a lot of people, and I know that I'll be one of them."_

Eri and Ayumi nodded earnestly in agreement.

The black-haired reporter gave them all a reassuring smile before turning back to the camera. The cameraman moved the shot so that the three girls were no longer in it and could make their ways home.

_"We would have interviewed Higurashi's mother and brother, but we here at Channel 26 News find it polite to give time for grieving. Surprisingly, however, Takashi Sesshoumaru, the lawyer who recently became well known, has agreed to speak with us,"_ Mari stated into her microphone. _"But first a short commercial break."_

After the break, the news came back on. A short summery of what had happened so far was spoken before the reporter was shown again...this time sitting with a clean cut businessman with short, silver hair and startling golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru had been careful about appearing in public. No humans knew of demons anymore and he didn't want to be exposed. However, when he saw Kagome had been murdered he had made sure that he was a big influence in the case.

While under his watch, no big details of Kagome Higurashi made it to public and no false information about her could be found in tabloids.

Sesshoumaru had never become friends with Kagome, he could barely stand Inu Yasha, but he wanted the miko's death to be dealt with respect.

_"Takashi-san you explain why you took such time to help solve the murder of the shrine keeper, Higurashi Kagome?"_ Mari asked.

Sesshoumaru eyed the woman coolly and gave away nothing in his cold glare or his smooth face-he looked as he had 500 years before...but humans didn't know that. Most didn't even know that demons existed anymore.

_"Higurashi-san,"_ Sesshoumaru began, _"Is an old friend of my family__ and I found it as my duty to help the case in any way that I could."  
_"Of course," The reporter murmured, slightly irritated with his lack of information. Sesshoumaru Takashi was a hard man to ruffle. _"Are you glad to see the perpetrator, the killer, rightfully put behind bars?" "Of course,"_ Sesshoumaru mimicked her earlier words; _"Anyone who does such a deed deserves a punishment. I am amazed to see how quickly our police department was able to catch the young man, but his frightened confession must have helped..."_ His cold drawl made it obvious that Sesshoumaru didn't find much to like about the government. 

After a few more questions, and not as many answers, the reporter announced that they would wrap up the news story after another small span of commercials.

When the Channel 26 News came back on, the viewers of the news once again found themselves looking at Mari Hinita.

She was walking calmly down the path on the Sunset Shrine, but stopped in front of the Go-shinbuko tree to once again face the camera.

In the background, one could just make out the police tape surrounding the home where Kagome had lived...and died...

...And a small mini shrine that housed an ancient well.

_"Higurashi Kagome was a good person who helped where she could. Not only was she a bright young woman but also a good friend and family member. Many people, including an adoring little brother and a tough businessman, will miss her,"_ The reporter recounted the main points of story.

Again the picture of Kagome flashed onto the screen to remind the people watching who was gone...who had died. That she was a real person. Many watching the news forgot that the people involved in the incidents were real.

Everyone fell victim to unfair murders and crimes.

Kagome Higurashi was no different.

But...there was one part of the sad murder case that had yet to be revealed to the public as the police had disclosed very little information about it. It was rumored at the news station that the reason the info remained secret was because of Sesshoumaru Takashi's influence...

As the minutes ticked down, reporter Mari Hinita released the last fact about Kagome's death.

_"The strangest detail in this event is that Higurashi was found wrapped in the arms of a young man who had died of the same reasons. Bleeding to death from severe gunshots...none could survive the injuries they obtained. He would appear to be Higurashi Kagome's lover but the police refuse to disclose a picture or even his name._

_"Perhaps, since they died with one another, the citizens of Tokyo who knew young Higurashi Kagome can be consoled by the fact that she is with her love... _

"...This is Hinita Mari from Channel 26 News, good night."

_

* * *

_

THE END


End file.
